SilvazeAdventure of a Lifetime
by SilverFan12986
Summary: Silver likes Blaze. Blaze likes Silver. Will they ever find out about each other's crush? Twists and turns won't keep them from finding out! I am trying to make this a little humorous, but the reviews will be the judge of that. Thanks for reading!
1. Silver's Part Chapter 1

Silver and Blaze: Silver's Part, Chapter 1

Silver was sitting on the front steps, thinking about Blaze. "I wonder if she likes me too…" he thought. Everyone knew (even SHADOW who really doesn't care about this stuff) that Blaze had a crush on Silver. Silver was VAGUELY aware though he starting doubting this theory. He walked into the house. "Well, I am never going to find out if I never ask…." he said quietly to his self. "What are you mumbling about?" asked Sonic from across the room. "None of your business, Iblis Trigger!" yelled Silver. "Why do you keep calling me that?" said Sonic after he ran across the room to where Silver was sitting on the couch. "It seems to fit you. You are annoying, like Iblis. You are destructive, like Iblis." explained Silver. "Hey, I said a MILLION times over I was sorry for breaking that gold locket you were going to give Blaze for her birthday!" argued Sonic. Silver was getting angry with Sonic. This was what he meant when he said "annoying like Iblis". He started to glow his usual angry teal glow. "Dude, Silver, chill out!" cried Sonic. He was already where he was across the room but this time he was hiding under a table. "No, Sonic, I will not chill out! You know well and good that I lo-" Silver cut off. He could tell Sonic knew but he was so angry, he was in denial of that right now.

"You love Blaze, you love Blaze!" sang Sonic, dancing around in circles around Silver .  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"DO NOT!"

The commotion awoke Tails, who was sleeping upstairs. He had bloodshot eyes when he came down to confront them. "Guys," he said sleepily, "keep it the heck down! I am trying to sleep!" Silver and Sonic looked at each other. "I told you to freaking shut up!" accused Silver. "Di-" started Sonic. He was cut off by Silver keeping his mouth shut with his telekenesis. "I'll try to keep HIM," promised Silver, pointing at Sonic, "quiet so you can sleep, Tails." Tails replied "Thanks…." and he fell asleep right there. Sonic broke free and took Tails to his room. "What the heck was that for?" questioned Sonic, quietly, with a bit of anger in his voice. "I wanted you to shut up!" explained Silver. "Couldn't have just let me tell the TRUTH?" said Sonic, glaring at Silver. "Nope!" said Silver and he smirked. "Ugh. I am going to bed," stated Sonic, looking up at the clock. It read 12:47am. "Sure sure, whatever," said Silver, also looking up at the clock. After Silver was POSITIVE Sonic had gone to sleep, he waited. And he thought. Blaze was on his mind. "Blaze is so beautiful… I wish she would get here faster!" he thought, remembering what he was waiting for anyway. At 12:55, he was almost asleep, and was about to drift into unconsciousness when he heard a voice out the window. "Psst… psst…. Psst! PSST!" hissed the voice. "Silver, over here!" it said, trying to get Silver's attention. "Huh? Huh? What, I wasn't sleeping!" said Silver, in a daze from being awoken so suddenly. "Remember the plan? We have to get a move on NOW otherwise the whole plan will suck and be all screwed up!" said the voice. "OK, OK, coming!" replied Silver softly, climbing out the window to join the person.

Who is this person outside the window? And what is this "plan"? Come back later for Chapter 2!

*AUTHOR'S NOTE*

I will switch back and forth through Blaze's parts and Silver's parts. So here is the order:

Silver's part: Chapter 1

Blaze's part: Chapter 1

Silver's part: Chapter 2

Blaze's part: Chapter 2

Silver's part: Chapter 3

Blaze's part: Chapter 3

And so on and so on. What, you think I am stopping at Chapter 3? Well, I MIGHT if people don't like it, but if I have MAJOR fans, I will not stop, even if there ARE haters. Anyway, hope you like them. I will post more. K? Awesome, thank you for reading!


	2. Blaze's Part Chapter 1

Chapter 2-Blaze's Part Chapter 1

As Blaze sat on the doorstep, she was thinking. About Silver. She was thinking about him all week. "More like all month!" joked Amy as Blaze was telling her about it. "Yeah yeah, whatever!" Blaze replied, "Can't blame ME for his good looks!" "Wanna know good looks? Look at SONIC! He is HOT!" Amy said. "Heh… For YOU he is." Rouge walked down into the living room where Blaze and Amy were sitting on the couch. "Boy talk?" asked Rouge, since she heard them from upstairs. "We are arguing over who looks better, Silver or Sonic." explained Blaze. "It's Sonic," said Amy. "Silver!" exclaimed Blaze. "Shadow!" said Rouge. "That wasn't a choice!" yelled Blaze and Amy at once. "It is for me!" replied Rouge.

Blaze and Amy rolled their eyes at her. "Well, different guys for different girls…" said Blaze. "Yeah and Sonic is mine!" said Amy, in a daydream. "Snap out of it, Amy!" said Blaze. "Come on, kid!" Rouge added. "OK… 1! 2! 3!" said Blaze, and then her and Rouge clapped like thunder. "HUH?" exclaimed a dazed Amy. "Daydreaming again…." Blaze and Rouge explained in unison. "Oh…. Hee hee, sorry…" giggled Amy. Blaze laughed with her and they both started thinking about something. Silver was on Blaze's mind, and Sonic on Amy's. Amy wasn't in a daydream, but Blaze was now… "Uh oh… that look's in Blaze's eye…" Rouge sighed. A look like a little flame of passion was in Blaze's eye.

"I wonder if he likes me back… I won't find out till I ask!" [Author: "Sound familiar?"] Blaze thought. She heard a yawn come from Amy and Rouge. She snapped her head up and looked at the clock. "Hmm… getting late!" she said. "Yeah, me and Amy gotta get to bed soon, kid," replied Rouge. "I'm not even gonna say 'Night' tonight, cause I am so tired…." Amy added, heading up to her room. "Well, don't stay up too late!" Rouge said. "I won't…." replied Blaze. Rouge nodded, heading to her room. "Well, can't stay up thinking of Silver," Blaze thought aloud. She headed to her room, turning out the lights as she did.

Rouge heard Blaze's door click closed and heading back down into the living room to look at the clock. It said 12:45am. "I gotta get over there!" Rouge worriedly thought, as she crept out of the house.

Where is Rouge going at this time of night? Late night treasure hunting? Maybe…. Or maybe not! Find out next chapter!

*AUTHOR'S NOTE* Please rate and review this. I might make a lot of chapters, since these are so short. I still want to know your opinions though. Thanks for reading!


	3. Silver's Part Chapter 2

Silver's Part-Chapter 2

**IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER**:

"Remember the plan? We have to get a move on NOW otherwise the whole plan will suck and be all screwed up!" said the voice. "OK, OK, coming!" replied Silver softly, climbing out the window to join the person.

"OK, you ready?" asked the person as Silver climbed out. "Yeah yeah… I'm ready, Rouge," he replied. "Well, kid, now is the time to do this!" Rouge said happily. "You sure we should be doing this?" Silver complained. "Noooo, I'm SO sure we'll DIE from it!" Rouge said sarcastically. Silver rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said, "let's just get it over with…." Rouge smiled and they both walked through the city until they arrived at a movie rental place. "OK, this is the point were you start explaining this," Silver said, now a little ticked off that he didn't know about this plan. "Wwweeeellll…." started Rouge. Silver sighed. "PLEASE don't tell me you are making this up as you go along!" he said, a little worried that she was. "Nah, it's just a long explanation…" she replied, trying to put off telling him. "Stop trying to put it off! Just tell me!" he said, starting to glow that angry teal again. "OK OK!" said Rouge, about to run from his anger.

"Well, see, I was going to rent a movie for you. It's a good movie for two people… A couple, perhaps…?" she said trying to coax him into thinking about inviting Blaze to watch the movie with him. "I see right through that," he said in an informing tone of voice. "Do you REALLY?" asked Rouge tauntingly. "Yeah, I really do!" he said, tired of her tricks trying to get him with Blaze. "I only tagged along with your plan cause I thought we were doing something more…. Oh I don't know…. Interesting?" he added. "Well, this IS interesting! I am setting you up on a date with Blaze!" Rouge said excitedly. "Stop playing matchmaker. I am NOT going on a date with her! If you want to make matches, match yourself with Shadow, or Knuckles. Not me and Blaze!" Silver said, kinda ticked at her for dragging him out after midnight for nothing.

"Pfft. Me and Shadow? No! Me and Knuckles? Absolutely not!" Rouge said, trying to fool him. Silver grinned and said "Why don't you rent the movie for YOU and Shadow or Knuckles? Like you said, a good COUPLE movie." Rouge was speechless. She just sat there with an expression on her face like she couldn't believe it. Silver's grin just got bigger. She said nothing as the both of them went back home. "Heh, her plan SO backfired!" Silver thought as he went to bed, proud of himself that he tricked ROUGE when she was trying to trick him into going on a date with Blaze. Yeah, he wanted a date with Blaze, but he wanted to be SURE that she liked him first. As he went to sleep, he had the weirdest dream….

Wanna know what Silver's dream was? Come back next week for the next chapter from Silver's side!AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Thanks for following me and the support! I'll update every Saturday, or at least try! But I most likely will update it. So, yeah. Anyways, thanks!


	4. Blaze's Part Chapter 2

Chapter 4-Blaze's Part Chapter 2

Rouge made it back to the house, and she was still a bit speechless. "Wow, that plan SO backfired on me…" she thought. She was walking to her room when she came face to face with Blaze. "What are you doing up, Rouge? I thought you went to bed…" Blaze said. Rouge had to think of a quick lie so that she wasn't caught. "Well… I was… uh…" Rouge started. Blaze interrupted and said "I know you are gonna tell me a lie. You only say 'uh' when you are thinking of a lie OR you don't know the answer. I am pretty sure you know the answer to this one…" Rouge paused. She was right. Rouge couldn't get out of that one. Blaze just sleepily shrugged and went into the kitchen for a glass of water.

Rouge tried to creep upstairs, but then she stopped and her blood turned to ice when Blaze said to her from the kitchen "I demand a full explanation or you're gonna get it!" Rouge thought for a second, then she replied, "OK, fine, I'll tell you in the morning. I am too tired tonight." Blaze just stood in the kitchen for a second then she knew it was best. And she wasn't going to ask FIRST THING in the morning. Rouge tended to get a little cranky first thing in the morning. Rouge went back to bed, but before she closed the door, she said, "Sweet dreams, kid. You need to get your sleep. You look a little tired." "Yeah, I am," replied Blaze, as she went into her room.

Blaze walked to her bed and sat down. She couldn't go back to sleep. It was Silver…. He was still on her mind. She decided to get up and walk to the window. She looked up into the stars, and she was deep in thought. Silver, Silver, Silver…. That was it. Only thought that came to her mind. She sighed in content and she couldn't take it anymore. She HAD to go and tell him her feelings. She knew that life didn't last forever, and she couldn't just let the opportunity go by. She would sleep on it, since she wasn't quite sure if that was a wise move. What if he didn't like her back? She couldn't have taken it.

She didn't sleep that night. Mainly she walked around her room, or went down to the kitchen and got something, or she just sat and thought. She couldn't go outside of the house at night. It was too dangerous out there. She could've used her fire powers to fight anything off, but that would disturb nearby people. If she did go outside, it wouldn't be far. She couldn't talk to anyone on the phone, due to the hour, she couldn't play her music since she had no headphones, and she couldn't get on the computer on any social website or videos. She just stayed up all night, doing nothing but walking around and thinking. She was still ready for Rouge to explain herself. She looked her nearby alarm clock. 5:05am. "I wish time would go faster…" she thought impatiently.

She heard something outside of her bedroom door. Knocking? A voice? She knew the voice. "Blaze, are you awake?" Amy asked. "Yeah, just come on in," Blaze replied. "I heard something in your room after I woke up from a dream… well it was more like a nightmare," she explained. Blaze looked at her and she looked like she was wide awake. If Blaze looked into the mirror, Amy would be the exact opposite of what she would see. "Well, I couldn't sleep… at all!" Blaze said. Amy just nodded. "That's what I figured…" Amy said, kind of disappointed. She was holding her hammer behind her back. She wanted to hit something, since she was already awake. Blaze smiled. "At least NOW I have someone to talk to…" she said. "Well, what do you want to talk about?" Amy asked. Blaze started to blush an embarrassed blush. "No need to be embarrassed!" Amy said, noticing Blaze's red cheeks. "I know…" Blaze said, "I just… I was wondering…. Should I ask Silver if he likes me?" "Of COURSE!" Amy exclaimed, happy that Blaze had considered it. "Well, I mean, what if he doesn't like me back?" Blaze asked worriedly. "Don't worry about it!" Amy said confidently. "Just do it tomorrow… just do it…" Blaze thought to herself.

"OK, I'll do it tomorrow! I won't back out of it!" Blaze said, half to herself, and half to Amy. Amy started to jump with joy. "Yaaaayyyy! OK, you better not back out of it! If you do… I don't know, but it won't be good." "Nice threat…" said Blaze, laughing.

Will Blaze go through with it? Or will she back out? Come back for the next part of Blaze's story!

*AUTHOR'S NOTE* Guess what? Christmas surprise! Two in one week! That's right! I am posting ANOTHER one on Saturday, like it originally is! This was an "early gift" for the fans, I guess you could say! This is so huge, I can't believe the progress I am making! Thanks to all the fans who reviewed, rated, and favorited!


	5. Silver's Part Chapter 3

Silver's Part-Chapter 3

_**In the previous chapter:**_

"Heh, her plan SO backfired!" Silver thought as he went to bed, proud of himself that he tricked ROUGE when she was trying to trick him into going on a date with Blaze. Yeah, he wanted a date with Blaze, but he wanted to be SURE that she liked him first. As he went to sleep, he had the weirdest dream….

Silver was dreaming happily at first… A dream with him and Blaze running through a meadow, holding hands. Both of them were smiling and Blaze started to laugh. He was smiling in his sleep, but then the dream took a turn for the worse. In his dream, a flash of red blinded both of them, and a shockwave sent both of them flying backwards. He heard Blaze scream, and he jumped up from the ground, worried. The sky had now turned red, and it looked like Iblis had returned. He ran to where Blaze was, but she was now unconscious. "BLAZE!" he yelled, tears coming to his eyes. He picked her up and ran to somewhere safe, but a fire wall came up in front of him. He skidded to a stop and ran another direction. A fire wall blocked his way again, and he ran in another direction. Being blocked off a third time, he became determined to save Blaze from what was happening, even if it meant he had to take his own life.

He turned the only direction left, only to be facing ANOTHER fire wall. He had nowhere to go… He might HAVE to take his own life to protect Blaze. He wouldn't let her die. A flash of red blinded him and Blaze was gone… Only he was standing there, amongst the fire. "Silver…." a voice said. It was a deep voice, and he never heard it before. "Who are you? WHERE are you? Where is Blaze?" he demanded. "Silver, Blaze has left you for good," the voice said. "NO! It's not true! I won't believe that!" he yelled back, angry now. "Blaze is gone now Silver… forget about her…" the voice said again. Silver was succumbing to the statement. "Blaze is gone… Blaze is gone… Blaze is gone…" the statement echoed over and over in his mind.

"No… it can't be… she can't be gone…. It's impossible…" he said, tears coming to his eyes. "Silver, I can reunite you with her…. All you have to do is stand still… and feel the pain, then you shall be with her…" the voice said. Silver just nodded, not even worrying about this "pain" the voice was talking about. A flame began to consume him and he woke up.

"AHHHH!" Silver screamed. He looked around, breathing heavily. He put his hand to his furry chest. "Fur, arms, legs, hair…" he said quietly, checking to make sure he was in one piece. "That was a scary dream… worse nightmare EVER! At least it WAS just a dream…" he said quietly to his self. Sonic burst into the room, and he looked ready to attack. "I heard a scream! You OK, Silver?" Sonic asked, searching the room for danger. "No, it was just a dream… a bad, bad dream…" he replied. Sonic asked, "What kind of dream was it?" Silver explained the whole thing. Sonic just laughed. "Odd, I had the same dream, except it was Eggman that died, and I wasn't trying to save him, nor was I too sad about it. Didn't bother even TRYING and we were FIGHTING in a field… I was punching and he was saying 'Ow! Why you blue little pest!' and I was the one laughing," he added. Silver laughed at the joke. "What if that was a sign?" he asked. Sonic just shrugged. "Who can say? If it was, you better take action!" replied Sonic. Silver just sighed. "What kind of sign could it be…?" he wondered. Sonic said, "Well, if ya have that dream again, try not to scream…" Silver nodded. "Don't blame ME if I do. I hated that dream," he added. Sonic just went back to his room and Silver heard him say "Nothing happened Tails… Silver just had a nightmare" and Silver smiled, knowing that his friends were worried.

He went back to sleep… but better dreams didn't await him. This time, the dream picked up right where it left off. A flame started to consume him, but it was stopped. He opened his eyes, and tears came anew. It was a spirit in front of him. BLAZE'S spirit. "Blaze…?" he asked, his voice cracking from sadness and happiness coming forth. The spirit nodded. "That was the voice of evil. You let it influence you. I am never truly gone. I will always be with you… in your heart," Blaze's spirit said, smiling. Silver just lost hope of ever being ever to tell Blaze how he felt. The spirit began to fade away. "Blaze! Don't leave me… please…" he said, tears flowing from his eyes. The spirit only said "I'll always be with you, Silver" as it faded away. That sentence stayed in his mind and he fell to his knees. "It's over… no point in living… without Blaze…" he sobbed.

He woke up again. This time he felt something wet on his cheek. He was crying in his sleep too? He got a tissue, shook the dream out of his mind, then had a realization moment. He knew what the sign was now! He had to let Blaze know his feelings, or he might let the opportunity slip by him… for good! He wrote a note. It read:

"To Blaze"

And on the inside, its contents were:

"I really like you. I had a terrible nightmare, and I realized a sign within it. I wanted to know if you liked me back. If you got this and you DO like me, meet me in the park at noon at the center bench. You'll recognize me by the bouquet of roses I'll have."

Then he wrote the date, and sealed it. Then he crept out of the house. The time was 3:32am. He silently went to the house where Blaze and the others were staying and used his psychokinetic powers to slip the note under the door. He went back home and stayed up, too worried that he would have the dream again.

Hmm, I wonder if Blaze will figure out who it is on her own…? Come back for the next chapter! Blaze's part will reveal it this time!


	6. Blaze's Part Chapter 3

Blaze's Part-Chapter 3

Blaze awoke with the sun shining in her eyes. She guarded her eyes from the rays, and she sleepily got up. She could tell that she wouldn't look very good. She only got two hours of sleep. But she had a dream during the short period of rest. It was just about the figure that she saw through her window at about 3:45am. She thought she was dreaming when she saw it. It was really Silver, slipping the note under the door. She saw the teal circles glowing on his palms and a teal aura around him when he was using the psychokinesis to slip it under. She also noticed his glowing teal parts on the rings around his wrists and his boots. And somehow, in the darkness under the crescent moon, she saw his eyes. The golden eyes… she knew it was him, but she thought it was a dream.

As she became more awoken, she remembered. She still had to confront Rouge about her antics that night. She opened the door and smelled something like… pancakes? Waffles, maybe? She walked out of her room and went into the kitchen. Amy was cooking breakfast and Rouge was sitting at the table, making sure the kitchen didn't burn down. Rouge said "Morning, Blaze!" and Amy looked over her shoulder, noticing Blaze's sleepy appearance. "Hmm, did you get any sleep at all?" she asked, a little concerned. "Yeah… about two hours worth…" Blaze replied with a tired tone in her voice. Rouge smelled something burning and said, "Amy! The pancakes!" Amy quickly turned to the pancakes and flipped them to reveal a dark golden brown. "Barely saved them…." she sighed in relief.

Blaze looked at Rouge with a look in her eye that seemed like she was saying "I may be half asleep but I remember". "So what WERE you doing last night, Rouge?" she asked. Rouge looked worried. "Come here, kid," she said, knowing that she couldn't beat her. Blaze walked over and bent down when Rouge was motioning that she was going to whisper it. Rouge explained it, from sneaking out of the front door, to Silver tricking her. Blaze laughed when she heard about Silver making her plan backfire. Then she said, "Rouge, I told you specifically not to interfere!" Rouge looked confused. "When was this?" she asked innocently, knowing that Blaze really DID tell her not to interfere. Blaze just smiled. "You know. You aren't going to fool me," she said with a smirk. Rouge gave up.

"By the way, you got a note this morning," Amy said, putting the pancakes on a plate as they finished cooking. Blaze looked at the counter and picked it up. She opened it and read it. As she started to blush, she already knew it was Silver. Then she realized that she wasn't dreaming when she saw him slip the note under the door. She looked at the clock to see how long she might have to wait. It read 7:53am. "Too long of a wait…" she thought impatiently. Coincidently, that's EXACTLY was Silver was thinking at that time…

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Do NOT get mad at me cause this was a short chapter. What am I supposed to fill all that time with? Silver's part will continue this and I pretty much have the worst internet connection in the history of the WORLD and that was the ONLY reason I didn't update on Saturday last chapter. I might be delayed again, but I will try to avoid that any way I can.**_


	7. Silver's Part Chapter 4

Silver's part-Chapter 4

Silver looked at the clock. It read 7:53am (Author: "Told ya it was at the same time!"). "Too long of a wait!" Silver thought. He decided to go and get some roses while he waited. "Chocolates wouldn't hurt for if she says yes…" he thought, going out the door, turning in the direction of the flower shop. Sonic heard the door shut and ran downstairs from his room after putting on his shoes to catch up with him. Silver looked back, hearing Sonic's footsteps. "Hey Silver!" Sonic said, as Silver turned his head to face him. "What, Sonic? Are you stalking me?" he said, a look that said "Seriously, why are you following me?" on his surprised and questioning face.

Sonic laughed. "I'm not a stalking type, dude. I just wanted to know what you're doin'!" he explained. Silver just rolled his eyes at the blue hedgehog following him. "Just some errands I need to do. It's nothing important to YOU," Silver said, walking along, trying to ignore Sonic and his questions that followed, such as, "What errands?" or "Where're ya going? Laundromat?" and the protesting and occasional whiny, "Tell me!" He finally reached the flower shop and looked back. Sonic was gone. "Finally, he went back home…" he thought in relief.

He walked up to the shelf that had bouquets of roses. Red roses, blue roses, white roses, yellow roses, and even purple roses. He just wasn't sure which of them to choose! Silver just decided to get one of the last seven bouquets of all of them put into one. He walked to the register and said, "I would like to buy these." The clerk looked at the serial number, typed it in, and replied, "OK, that would be 25 rings." Silver nodded, and pulled out the 25 rings, taking the bouquet of roses as he paid.

As he was walking out, the clerk said, "Thank you for your patronage, and have a nice day!" Silver smiled and thought "If Blaze comes, it WILL be a nice day!"

He walked back home and looked at the clock. It now said 9:42am. "Well, at least the time passed some," he thought aloud. Shadow overheard from the hall as he walked out of his room. "What are you holding roses for? I probably don't want to know anyways," he asked, sounding like he was half asleep. "Well, uhh… It's for something I'm doing later…" he explained to the sleepy black and red hedgehog. Shadow didn't say anything, and just walked to the kitchen. "At least he didn't ask WHAT I was doing later…" Silver sighed in relief.

Shadow got himself a cup of coffee and drank it. "How long have you even been up?" he asked, just noticing the dark circles under Silver's eyes. Silver was nervous now. Should he lie about the nightmares or just come right out with it? If Shadow asked Sonic or Tails, they would tell him. He would find out anyways. Might as well get it over with now. Silver replied, "I've been up since three," and walked to the couch, grabbing the remote as he sat down. "Three? Here I am, just waking up and you've been up since then. You have such energy," Shadow replied, putting his empty mug in the sink. Silver just sighed and said, "Well, I didn't WANT to stay up since then…. Here's what happened…"

Half an hour had passed by now. "Oh…" Shadow said, nodding his head slightly. "Do you think I did the right thing, Shadow?" Silver asked, holding his hands together and looking up at Shadow. Shadow just shrugged. "I am not an expert on this kind of thing. Honestly, I could care less. It's never happened with me, and it's probably not going to," he added with a smile. "But… what will I do if Blaze DOESN'T like me back?" Silver asked. Shadow just shrugged again. "Well, it's not going to be the end of the world, Silver. At least you'll still be friends." Silver nodded and added, "Yeah, but it won't be the same…"

Shadow looked at the clock. It said 10:34am. "Silver, maybe you should get going. She might show early, and didn't you consider getting chocolates earlier?" he asked. "OH, YOU'RE RIGHT!" Silver exclaimed, grabbing the bouquet quickly, but carefully, and rushing out the door. He paused for a second and looked back. "Thanks for the talk, Shadow!" he said, turning again to go out to the park. "Whatever… WAIT!" Shadow said. Silver stopped and looked back. "What?" he asked. Shadow smiled and said, "Good luck, Silver." Silver was filled with joy. Shadow had never smiled like that before. Must be serious about the good luck thing.

As he dashed for the park, he ran into someone and accidently knocked them down. He fell too, and his roses fell to the ground. He started to quietly panic. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you OK?" he asked, brushing himself off, getting the roses and extending his hand to help the person up. "I'm sorry! I should've been more careful! Yeah, I'm fine, thank you! What about you?" the person asked. It was a girl that Silver had run into. "I'm OK. Sorry again," he replied, pulling the person off of the ground. She turned around and looked at Silver. Silver was shocked. He wasn't expecting this at all…

Hmm, I wonder who he ran into… Anyways, come back next Saturday for the next chapter!


	8. Blaze's Part Chapter 4

Blaze's Part-Chapter 4

**A/N: OK, I have to explain something... My internet went all bad, ya know, but we got it back... Right when my account on my laptop, the one with the chapters on it, got viruses. I try to go to ANY website and it wouldn't let me! So NOW I am on the guest account, without viruses, since I found out how to get the chapters onto that account too without retyping it, and so, unless I get viruses AGAIN on THIS account, I can post the chapters on Saturdays AS PLANNED. Note, I WILL post the NEXT chapter THIS Saturday... Make it up to you!**

Blaze was sitting around, doing a few things to pass time. Then she got bored. She decided to go to the park EARLY. "I wonder if I'll be too early…" she thought. She didn't bother looking at the clock. She just yelled back "I'm going to the park!" and left the house, shutting the door behind her. She was walking to the sidewalk, and began to walk in the direction of the park.

She was walking for about… at least 20 minutes, since it was a 30 minute walk. Out of nowhere, someone ran into her, knocking her to the ground. She heard a thud, as though the person fell too and a faint rustle... Flower petals, perhaps? "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you OK?" the person said, panic in their voice. It was a boy, sounded like a teenager. "I'm sorry! I should've been more careful! Yeah, I'm fine, thank you! What about you?" she replied, worrying about the person, more then herself. "I'm OK. Sorry again," the boy replied, helping her up off the ground.

She turned and looked at him. Silver? He was the one that ran into her? How fortunate that it was both of them that were heading into the park. "Silver…?" she asked, looking into his hurried and worried golden eyes. That expression in his eyes weren't there long before surprise filled them. "Blaze! I'm so sorry, I was heading to the park, and then… well, this!" he said, surprise also being present in his voice. "Oh, uh… I w-was heading th-there, too, see, cause I, uh…" she stuttered, not sure how to explain it. It would sound weird.

Silver just smiled and nervously chuckled. "Well, uhh… I guess I can't hide this," he said, showing the roses, "or this," he said, beginning to explain that the note he gave her.

"See, I had a bad dream, and-" he cut off. Blaze was the one that cut him off, standing on her toes and kissing him mid-sentence, making him be quiet. It was just a simple kiss, which lasted about one second. "I already know," she said, holding out the note to him. Silver just blushed. "So you knew it was me…" he said. "I've known all along…" she replied, a passionate fire in her eyes. Silver was glowing a very faint teal. A glow he only glowed when he was in love.

They both smiled and walked to the park anyways, even though it wasn't necessary. They needed to just walk and talk. Neither of them really said anything like "I love you" or whatever. Just like things that were going on or what happened. Silver finally decided to tell her about the dream, in full and vibrant detail. "Oh, I see…" Blaze said after the full explanation. "Yeah…" Silver said, beginning to blush and it began to spread to his whole face. "Don't worry, I'll NEVER leave you," she reassured him, laying her hand on his shoulder.

Silver began to argue. "But what if he DOES come back, and then you real-" but he was cut off by yet another kiss from Blaze. He glowed again, and a flame started in Blaze's hands, which she quickly pulled back to her side at risk of burning her beloved Silver. He noticed the warmth coming from her hands and began to move lightly out of the kiss. He lifted his hands to her shoulders and noticed that he was glowing. He put his hands back to his side and Blaze was the one that ended the kiss.

"I wonder what's been happening in his life…" she thought to herself. Silver wasn't glowing anymore, but he was now blushing. Almost twice as worse.

"Funny thing about it is that Shadow actually WANTED to talk with me about it!" he said, almost beginning to laugh at how crazy that sounded. Blaze giggled, but she didn't mean to. "Sorry, it must've been a serious talk…" she said, regaining herself. Silver started laughing. "I know it sounds crazy…" he said, "but it WAS a serious talk. Shadow isn't here; we can laugh about it all we want!" Blaze laughed too, and this time she didn't BOTHER trying to hold it in. After about five minutes of good laughing, Silver looked to an electronic billboard near a store that had the time. 4:56pm. Blaze looked too.

"Whoa, it's almost five! I need to get home before Rouge and Amy start to worry! I left without notice, I guess you could say…" Blaze said, about to hurry home. Silver didn't look quite as worried. Until he realized that Shadow and Sonic could be talking about this unofficial date behind his back. "I need to get home too. Tails is probably done with the thing…" he said, trying to quickly come up with an excuse that didn't sound to far-fetched. Tails DID make things a lot, after all. "Right. I guess I'll see you later then!" Blaze said, waving goodbye, and ran out of the park, her cloak flying out behind her as she slowly accelerated.

"Oh no, Amy is going to hammer me with questions and Rouge is going to ask awkward questions!" she thought, worried about the different interrogations she would have to go through. Silver looked after her and began to go his own way, turning the opposite direction of Blaze to face the direction where the house should be. He began to run and his hair and ears were blown back by the speed at which he was slowly adding to and becoming almost a blur to other people. Blaze was at her full speed now and she was nothing but a pale purple, dark purple, and a slight amount of hot pink blur to people that saw her. Her ears and hair was also being blown back by her speed. She finally reached the door and stopped at last, gasping for air since it was at least a two mile run she just took. She looked at the clock. It read 4:59pm. She ran the two miles in under 3 minutes, and she was shocked. She didn't think she could run that fast. Nonetheless, she still needed a rest… She walked over to the couch and sat down when she saw Amy appear from the hallway.

"Where were you Blaze?" Amy asked. "You just left without telling anyone." Blaze thought of an excuse and she thought of it quick. "Well, Amy, I had to do a lot of errands in the town," she lied. Rouge was in her room, applying mascara and planning to meet Shadow up at the agency to talk about any missions that might be coming up. She knew it wasn't a date, but hey; a girl can dream, can't she? Amy just smiled and knew that Blaze lied, since she wouldn't be panting if she hadn't have run home. Amy knew Blaze well enough to know that if it WAS just errands she wouldn't have run home.

"You have some explaining to do…" Amy said in a singsong voice. Blaze sighed.

"Yeah I do…"


End file.
